Lucy's life in Alma Torran
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: Lucy gets ignored by her guild and instead of sulking she trains with the Mavis. but when she is kicked out of team Natsu that is the last straw. And so she leaves for another world. what will happen in this world? will she find love? will she be involved ina fight she could never imagine? but in the end what will happen to Lucy in the world controlled by destiny... Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1: A new world!

Chapter 1: Brand New World

Lucy POV

I watched my guild party. I felt despair at their happy faces. They don't even know I'm here. The only one who pays attention to me is first master Mavis. And over the past three months of ignorance from the guild she's been training me. She has this spell that takes you into an air pocket that you can train in. And a year in there is barely a day here. So we train there all the time and in that air pocket you don't age. So I've really been training for around 10 years. And I still wonder why I haven't just abandoned this guild, I'm stronger than even master Makarov. But Mavis continues to keep me here. She's taken on Ana older form now. She looks like she did before except she looks around her mid twenties. She's very beautiful. And she's like my mother. She's taught me so much. Such as now I can use almost every magic. Just not death magic. She even taught me dragon, fairy, and many other mystical creatures slayer magics. She has so much knowledge. And she's also become my personal tutor. I know so much. Not just about magic, but also history, languages, and other things. But my favorite thing she taught me about was other worlds. The world parallel to ours. There are so many of them. And she's even met the creator of one of those worlds. She's met an actual god. Can you believe that?! It's amazing! And she taught me about that world too! It's so amazing. She even taught me the magic the people used there.

I smiled at my memories. I took a sip from my cup of water. I closed my eyes. I really enjoyed being able to just relax like this not having to worry about everything and not have to listen to the annoying voice behind me and the continuous tapping on my shoulder trying to get my attention... Wait trying to get my attention. I came back to the usual world just in time to hear Natsu yell in my ear for my attention. I turned to him startled.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

He just sighed. "Weren't you listening at all? I said we want to kick you off team Natsu. We want Lissana on the team and there is a a team limit so we need to get rid of someone." He said. I felt my heart snap in two. This was the last straw. The guy I was totally in love with was telling me that he didn't want me around anymore. I wiped the shock and hurt quickly off my face hoping he didn't catch it. I replaced it with a convincing smile.

"Oh? That's cool. Go ahead! I'm sure that you'll be happier with Lissana on your team right? So go ahead!" I exclaimed with a awake happy tone. Of course Natsu didn't notice the fake-ness. He just thanked me and ran off to tell the rest of the team they all turned to me with smiles of appreciation. I smiled back before turning back around to see Mavis next to me looking like she was about to attack someone. I saw she was heading for team Natsu. I stood up and ran over and grabbed her arm tugging her away she struggled and told me to let go and that she should be aloud to stomp those fools into the ground. I sighed and looked at the floor as I dragged her avoiding the prying eyes of the guild. I pulled her outside and let her go. "Look Mavis. To tell you the truth I saw it coming really. It's fine really. I'm fine with it! But it's just the way he said it. The way Natsu said it. I just wish it wasn't him doing the talking you know? But it's fine... But Mavis. You've got to know that that was the last straw. I can't stay here anymore." I said she looked at me with tears brimming her eyes. She nodded.

"W-Where will you go?" She asked.

"Probably to that other world you told me about. I think. I can start a new there. But first I need you to do two things. One is; I need you to make the pathway. And second; I need you to turn me into a 10 year old. I want to start entirely new. And that means from a young age. You understand right?" I said.

"Y-Yes. Just remember how I taught you to use your archive magic and connect it to a new world. You remember right? That way all of your magic works there." She said.

"Of course!" I said happily. She smiled at me and I returned the gesture. Then she began chanting I closed my eyes and then suddenly I was a 10 yr old. I looked down and sighed. My precious and perfectly worked on figure was gone now. But I'll get it back. I grinned up at her. This spell also changes my mind set so now I feel like a true 10 year old. She smiled down at me and ruffled my hair before finally she began chanting again and suddenly a door opened in front of me. I turned back to her. And I smiled a watery smile. I turned around before I changed my mind and I put my hand in the air with the Fairy Tail sign. And though I didn't see I knew she was doing the same. I walked through the door and the I was enveloped in black. But just before that as soon as I felt the ground beneath me I used my archive magic to make sure I could use my magics here. And then I went unconscious...

I woke up and looked around I was in a a large room. It looked to be apart of a a tower of some sort. I tried to move but I couldn't I looked at my arms to see them chained to the wall and my feet were too I began to struggle in them but for some reason in them I couldn't use my powers. And that's when I felt it this doesn't only stop me from using my powers but it sucks away my magic. It was slowly but it was an unbreakable spell. I could already tell. At least I would never be able to break it. And so I just sat there tears coming to my eyes as I saw what was through the window. Those poor animals were being mind controlled to do horrible things. I looked away and sobbed. I can tell it's my magic doing this. Feel horrible. So horrible. I wonder how long I will stay here. How long until I either get saved... Or die... But I decided I would go into my mental world something I learned from Mavis and extend my magic. I know this will just power the machine more. Especially if I get much stronger but what choice do I have. I swear I will pledge myself to killing all of the people making me do this...

Time skip: two years.

Lucy POV

I can't believe it's been two years in this prison. I'm back to being 15 now. And I can't practice anymore. I haven't got enough magic to even keep myself in my mental world anymore. I looked up as I heard voices from many people and then the door was smashed down. I heard voices but everything was so blurry. But I saw one of them come closer and he stood in front of me. What? Have they finally decided to kill me? But suddenly I saw the figure break my chains with magic and set me free. I realised what the person did. I felt my body instantly bringing magic to me and letting my magic refill. I sighed at the feeling of my life back in my body. I used a a quick healing spell and looked up to see a ably he seems to be in his late teens. So he was the one who freed me. He looked at me with a smile suddenly he stuck out his hand in front of me. I grabbed it unsure and he pulled me to my feet I was really wobbly from not using them for so long. I shook my head. From the dizziness and then looked up to him. I was about to say thank you when a a voice interrupted me.

"Hey everyone! I found these awesome keys and I can feel magical presence from them! What do you think they are?" I looked over to see a a guy with glasses holding my keys. Wait a a minute! He has my keys! I ran over and swiped them.

"Don't you touch them so lightly! These are very precious to me big fat stupid head!" I yelled at him tears in my eyes with a growl coming from my mouth.

"W-Wha-! B-But I found them first! They're mine!" He argued back trying to get them from me. I saw his hands coming closer. I felt tears come to my eyes as I watched him. And then I reacted.

"Open the gate of the goat! Capricorn!" I chanted. Then a bright light surrounded the room. And Capricorn appeared next to me and he stood in front of me knocking the other guy away from me. He took off his glasses and glared at them I held onto his jacket and hid behind him. For now this is all I could do all my other magics would take to much toll on me.

"What the hell?! T-That guy just appeared out of nowhere!" The guy who broke my chains exclaimed surprised.

"I won't let you bring anymore harm to Lucy-sama! For two years you vile people have locked her in this tower and made her suffer in those chains. You tortured her! You stole her key's! You forced her to the brink of death by taking her magic constantly. And worst of all you made her watch what she was doing to those poor creatures! I will kill you for your mutiny against my master!" Capricorn yelled at them getting ready to attack.

"Wait! We had no intention to hurt her! We freed her from this organizations mutiny! We are the rebellion against the organization! We never wished to hurt her!" The guy who freed me said once again. I could smell it with my nose that he wasn't lying. I grabbed Capricorns coat sleeve.

"H-He's telling the truth." I was already beginning to tire from having him here. He looked back at me in question on how I knew I wiggled my nose a a it he nodded slightly. And turned back his glasses already back in place. He smiled at them in apology.

"Well then. If you don't mind I'd like it if you could take care of my master, she is about to collapse after all..." He said and then he proofed away and I began to wobble. I saw one of the females run towards me and catch me as I fell forward. I spared her a smile in thanks briefly before everything faded to a much more calmer and welcomed darkness...


	2. Chapter 2: His name is Solomon!

Chapter 2: His Name is Solomon

I woke and looked around I was in a peaceful little room with a nice comfortable bed made out of hay. I stood up and looked down to see a the same rags as before still donning my small figure. I shook my head I looked to my bedside to see my keys I picked them up and summoned Virgo. I asked her for some clothes which she got for me very quickly. She laid them on the bed before leaving. I got into my early exercises as it was still before dawn. When I finished I sighed and began washing my skin and hair with my magic.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. Everything was clean now. I dried myself with air before sifting my hands through my now smooth hair so it didn't have any tangles. I was so happy with how long it was now. It reached my upper thighs now and was pretty thick. I plated it over my shoulder loosely. I tied it with a hair tie and ribbon left for me by Virgo. I let my bangs and two tendrils hang to frame my face. I smiled in the mirror.

Then I got dressed she left me corset top dress that was fitted to my size. It had a skirt that flared out and stopped around my knees. It was just simply white. It had a bow around my middle and it tied to my side and just hung. No bows, or flower pins to go with it. The corset top of it tied up the back with a a series of laces. There where two straps holding onto my shoulders. Was a simple but perfect dress. I only adorned it with a pair of black flats and a skintight white choker necklace. It was perfect. I smiled in the mirror once more before summoning Virgo once more I asked her for the wand Mavis once gave me for this world.

She gave it to me it was simple and beautiful wand. I was just made out of wood and had markings carved into it that were white. On the top was the sign of a twelve pointed star. On each point hung a charm of a zodiac spirit. This symbolises that right now I am only using my celestial magic. it can change as i use my magic. such as when i use my fire magic the markings turn red and the top of the staff becomes a red symbol of fire. I turned to the mirror once more before smiling I hung my keys on my belt and secured my Fluer d' etoils whip to my waist as well. I strapped my staff to my back with it's holder.

Then I went outside. I walked towards where I heard voices and partying. I peaked my head through to see so many people. I skimmed my eyes over the crowd before I saw the guy who saved me and the rest of the people who came with him there too. I took a a big breath and opened the door. I walked forward. I walked towards them.

I saw the lady who caught me notice me first and her eyes widened at my attire. I blushed a bit. But then I saw her smile and nudge the guy who saved me, he looked at her and she pointed to me. He looked over and his eyes seemed to widen a bit as well. I watched him as well, a tilt to my head. He chuckled a bit before calling, "Well just don't stand there! Come over here!" he called. I blushed a bit at the sudden stares from a a whole bunch of people. I shuffled over quickly and sat between the guy who saved me and the girl who caught me. A slight blush on my face. I heard the guy who saved me laugh. "Stop being so nervous! Just tell us your name!" he said with a grin. I looked at him and sputtered a bit. Then I turned away with a pout. Before I sighed and sat back up straight.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. You may call me Lucy. I hate honourifics. Because a long time ago I decided I was my own person and that my name wouldn't control me anymore. And I decided my family should be who I choose it to be. And if my father thinks he can change that. Well he has another thing coming! It's better that way right?" I exclaimed a grin enveloping my face. I heard silence. I opened mu eyes to see everyone shocked. "W-What? D-Don't tell me you guys are obsessed with tradition or something like that right?..." I asked sort of uncomfortable. Suddenly I felt a hand on my head ruffling my hair. I looked up to see the guy who saved me. His eyes were smiling at me.

"You've been in that kind of situation too huh? Well you don't have to be alone anymore! We'll be your family now!" he said with a smile. My eyes widened I heard the others cheering and agreeing. I felt tears coming to my eyes but I quickly looked down. I stopped them before looking back up at him and smirking.

"Huh? But I don't even know your name. I'm feeling a a little bit of stranger danger here you know?!" I yelled pretending to be angry. The others began laughing while he just looked at me flabbergasted. I tried to hold it in I really did. But I couldn't help the laughter that spilled from my mouth in waves. "HAHAHAHAHA! D-Did you see your face. It was hilarious!" I managed to say through my giggles. I was waked over the head. I held my head in pain and looked up at the guy. He was smirking at my misfortune. "Stupid! Your not supposed to hit girls!" I yell at him. He just laughed it off. But I grabbed my staff and hit his head. And then the head bashing war began. We were pulled apart from each other by the lady who caught me. We growled at each other and I knew that a new rivalry had just begun.

We then sat down and I found out the guys name was Solomon. And from now on he's one of my many new friends...


	3. Chapter 3: Apart of a family!

Chapter 3: Apart of a Family

Lucy POV

We continued to party. I looked around everyone is so happy and feisty. It reminds me of Fairy Tail. But I have a feeling that they are different. I'm positive that I can trust them never to forsake them. I'm positive. Everyone was settling down and going to bed. I was about to leave to go back to my hay stack when my hand was grabbed. I looked back to see Arba. She smiled at me.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to that room before." I said.

"Actually we were only keeping you there until you woke up. It's just we wanted you to sleep in peace. But usually everyone sleeps together. You've slept with your parent before right?" she asked me.

"I haven't since my mother died. Ever since then. I was pretty much alone. I mean sure I had my father but... he wasn't really a good dad..." I trailed off looking at the ground was suddenly pulled into a hug by Arba.

"Well no more thinking about that. From now on. We're your family." she said. I blanched back. But I smiled in acceptance she's right. This is my family now. She pulled me over and I saw everyone laying down on the uncomfortable floor. And I had an idea.

"Hey everyone! G-Give me a moment before you go to bed!" I yelled out everyone stared at me. I blushed but took a big breath and pulled out Aries key. "Open the gate of the Lam! Aries!" I chanted. Then there was a door bell sound and aries appeared.

"S-Sorry!" she said shyly. I smiled at her.

"Aries. Could you make a nice fluffy bed for everyone?" I asked she looked at me and smiled.

"Of course Lucy-sama!" she said with a smile.

"Aries. How many times have I told you just to call me Lucy?" I said in a scolding tone. She looked at me sheepishly.

"S-Sorry L-Lucy..." she said timidly.

"Thank you. Now if you would. Make sure it's extra soft though!" I said back to my happy go lucky attitude. She nodded with a small smile.

"Alright then! Wool bomb! Sorry!" she yelled before the room was filled with a brand new fluffy and squishy floor. I saw Solomon jump on it and sigh in happiness at the comfy feeling. He got back up and ran over, and he hugged me.

"This is awesome! Thanks Lucy!" he exclaimed a grin on his face. I blushed slightly. My bangs hiding my eyes as I lowered my head to hide my blush. I have to admit Solomon is... Well he is... He's really quite handsome. I quickly shook the thoughts away. And grinned up at him too. Then Arba grabbed my hand and she tugged me over. I slept between Arba and Solomon. I smiled as I watched them both sleep.

I unconsciously rolled towards Solomon and I leaned towards his arm.i just feel a little more safe with him there. He saved me and he promised to be my family. He's kinda like my big brother. As long as this blush doesn't persist that is...

I woke up before dawn again. I looked around and I tried to move but I felt something keeping me anchored. I looked down to see an arm wrapped around me. I felt the thing that is supposedly bracing my back moving. I turned my head to see my being hugged to the chest of Solomon. I felt myself blush. I moved his arm away from me and replaced it with a quick illusion. It was me sleeping to him it would feel firm. I had a dream last night. And I knew it was true. The dream was that I would just be trouble for them. It showed my mother nurturing me. Then her dying, then there was me with Fairy Tail, and then I showed them ignoring me, Then it ended with a picture of my new friends. It was a sad and the stone cold truth. And I wish it wasn't. I looked down at the illusion and Solomon. As soon as he woke up the illusion would turn into smoke. And left behind would be left a note. A note explaining that they had been nice but I don't want to bother them anymore. It was simple and brief. And hopefully by then i'll be long gone. I know I will. I left and I found a window. I pulled my staff off my back and I jumped out the window and I straddled on my staff. I flew away. I only flew a few kilometres. I didn't want to use up all my magic just in case.

I was walking along the sand. The sun had risen already. It seemed to be around 8. I'm sure that they've already found me missing. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. So when a large animal came out of the ground I dropped my staff and moved back. I was shaking. It reminded me of the situation with Deliora. He overpowered me. But I got a ahold of myself as the claws were coming for me. I thought of how Gray fought Deliora and I incased myself in an ice dome. I heard the bangs of the animal. I crawled up into aa ball. I was so scared and my staff was outside. And unfortunately today i'd secured my keys and whip to my staff so I had nothing but magic to keep me safe. But I don't want to hurt the animal so all I can do is use defensive magic. Suddenly the bangs stopped.

I rubbed away the foggy screen to see Solomon! He was waving as the cat like beast and another one that was even bigger, went underground. He saved me... he turned around and I crouched down. I can't let him see me. I peaked out once more to see him pick up my staff. Then he turned back to my dome and I crouched again. I heard him tapping the ice. I can't go outside. Because if I do he'll be angry with me for leaving and I don't want to see him angry with me. That's one of the reasons I left after all! I didn't know what to do!

Suddenly I heard rumbling underneath me and suddenly a clawed hand grabbed me. I screamed as it pulled me through the ground away from my protective dome. The clawed hand wasn't hurting me. Yet! I closed my eyes as I saw a alight up ahead to where I was being pulled. I opened my eyes to see me outside of my dome. I was in the hands of that larger Manticore from before. I looked forward to see Solomon looking at me sternly. I looked away in shame. He doesn't understand how hard this is for me. I've always been alone. And every time I think I get family. Something bad happens. I can't go through that again!

I was placed on the ground and Solomon thanked the Manticore as it left. I sat on the ground my head still lowered. "What were you thinking?!" Solomon yelled at me. I flinched at his harsh tone. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you! First you come and you say your gonna be part of the family, And then you just up and leave! Do you have any idea how unfair that is to the rest of us?!" he yelled at me. I felt tears running down my face. "Shit... Look Lucy. I'm sorry. It's just that-" he started but I interrupted him.

"You'd never understand. You have no idea what it's like to be me! All that's ever happened to me is that i've been alone. Every time I let someone get close they either betray me, or die! Do you understand now! I can't go through that again! I don't want the heartbreak and I certainly don't want you to die! I want you to live god dammit! But every time I get involved with people it's one or the other! And each and every time I go through that I persist to believe i'm a monster! It's all my fault! I don't understand! I thought that they were my family! And yet I always lose them! It's not fair! Why am I cursed to be always be alone and never enjoy kindness!" I yell. I was crouched and I was holding my head. I felt despair, and anger and most of all I felt power from my feelings. I felt it building up around me. I could feel it. This is what Mavis warned me about. I'm accessing all off my magics at the same time. And if I can't control them it'll kill me. I screamed in pain. It felt like my bones were disintegrating and lava was running through my veins. I heard Solomon's voice trying to get to me and I that's when I heard it.

"Lucy! I promise you! We wont die! And we'll never betray you! You'll never be alone again! Lucy I promise you! That you'll always be one of the family! No matter what!" he yelled. I gasped and I knew he was telling the truth. I closed my eyes and I finally and put reins on my magic finally it was bottled up again and I collapsed to my knees. "Lucy!" Solomon called as he ran forward and held me to his chest. I braced myself with his shoulders. I looked up at him with tired but happy eyes.

"Well I guess i'll be in your care from now on." I said. He smiled down at me. "Hey Solomon?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you." I said. I was very tired and I really don't know if I meant it in a romantic or sibling way. But i'm glad I was able to say it. And just before I faded out I heard him say something back.

"I love you too Lucy..." and then everything faded away...


	4. Chapter 4: Manticores and Language

Chapter 4: Manticores and Language!

Lucy POV

I woke up. I was on Solomon's back we were already at the base again why hasn't he put me down? I heard someone else, and I quickly closed my eyes, it was Ugo.

"Hey Solomon! Oh! Why haven't you put Lucy down already? You've been back for more than 2 hours." Ugo said. I inwardly gasped. 2 hours?! Why?

"To tell you the truth. I don't really know. I just don't want her to be alone." Solomon said. I felt like crying. He's keeping his promise even to this extent? I don't understand...

"Alright then. But I came to tell you we've reached the continental rift." Ugo said. I wonder what that is?

"What already?!" Solomon exclaimed.

"Yes. and the others don't have enough power to get us to the next continent. So we'll have to stay here for now." Ugo said. I felt Solomon nod.

"Alright then." he said. I decided this is probably the best time to wake up. But just before I did I took a little sniff. I know this was perverted but I couldn't help it. He smelled like pine and burnt mint, and then there was something that was entirely him. I moaned slightly pretending to be still tired. I opened my eyes groggily and had to close them again at the light. Finally I opened them again. And I looked around a bit. Then I pretended just to notice me and Solomon's position. But most of it was real blush because well his face was so very close. I felt my whole face light up. Then he tilted his head in confusion. And I found indescribably adorable.

"Wha-! Why are you?! Why are we?! I-! Ugh!..." I said leaning my head against his shoulder again my face burning. I heard him chuckle and the vibrations from from his just vibrated from him. I felt my blush deepen.

"You know. When your not hitting me over the head with that staff of yours. Your pretty cute." he said.

"Shut up..." I said quietly. My voice muffled from it being against his shoulder. He jus turned and started walking. "Aren't you gonna let me down?" I asked.

"Do you wanna get off?" he asked me.

"No... Not really..." I muttered just loud enough for him to catch it.

"Then I don't wanna let you down." he said. I settled down on his shoulders. My blush almost seemed permanent. But I was happy and comfortable like this. Finally I heard voices and I looked up to see us going towards a door. He stopped in front of it and finally he let me down. I missed it but instead he put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I looked up at him. He smiled down at me. I grinned back and then we walked through the door together. It lead to outside.

We looked around. I stuck close to Solomon and Arba. But suddenly there was rumbling coming from the ground. I grabbed Arba and she held me close. But then suddenly a bunch of the heads of lots of Manticores popped out of the ground. I felt fear fill me. Did they know I was the one doing those horrible things to them?! Are they here to kill me.

But suddenly Solomon went forward and seemed to be talking to them or something. And now that I see them like this. They don't look so bad. They seem nice and kind. I let go of Arba and walked forward slowly. She called for me. And Solomon looked back at me in confusion. I took a breath and walked up behind Solomon. I grabbed his sleeve though. I may be able to walk up to them but i'm still pretty freaking scared. I felt Solomon put his arm around my shoulders and pull me a little closer. He crouched down to my level. And then he whispered in my ear "Good work. I'm glad you concurred your fear." I turned to him and was greeted with a soft smile. I relaxed and smiled back. Then I turned to the Manticores. And then back to him.

"Can you understand them?" I asked.

"No not really. But I have an idea of what they are saying." he said.

"Well I can fix that." I said. Then I walked forward. "Excuse me! Do you think you could lend me a hand?!" I asked gesturing with some hand signs on what I wanted the Middle Manticore smiled and then he reached his paw towards me. I smiled and walked a little bit father forward. I put my hand agains his paw. "Archive magic! Transferendum!" I chanted. My eyes turned bright orange and my magic circle circled around everyone. "Activate!" I yelled. Then the Magic circle glowed brighter before dissipating. Then I removed my hand. Everyone else was frozen in shock. "Well. Can the Manticore's understand me now?" I asked. The Manticores eyes widened.

"W-We can! How are you speaking our language human?!" The Manticores asked.

"Good I can understand you as well." I said.

"Did you use a magic to read our minds and learn the magic?!" one of the other Manticores questioned.

"What?! No way! Your minds are private! I wouldn't do that! It's something much different. You see that spell allows me to be able translate what your saying as your saying it. To you when you speak manticore. Us humans will now hear english. And when we speak english you will hear manticore language. For now i'm serving as your personal communicator. That's all it is really. Otherwise wouldn't it be only me able to understand? The others can understand too. Right guys?" I asked turning back to Solomon.

"Yeah we can understand too!" Solomon said amazed. "Lucy this is so great! We can use this throughout all the other species too!" he said running up to me and lifting me up into the air with a hug. He twirled me around and I had to giggle a bit. A alight blush adorned my face. Then he put me down and ran over to the manticores . He began asking a whole range of questions. He really is a very weird person. I mean, he's acting like a kid now. I laughed slightly. Before I ran forward after him. I looked around the manticore village. It was an amazing sight that's for sure.

Finally he ran into a pair of double doors I followed him to see a library I gasped. There were so many books. I walked in and twirled around slowly, my eyes skimming over every shelf. Then I grinned and I ran forward and skimmed along the book cases when I came to a book. It was called 'Worlds'. I picked it out and opened the cover to see that the author was Mavis! I gasped. This must have been when she came to this world after meeting it's god. I held it close to me. But then I grabbed my Gale-force reading glasses. Then I opened it and began to read.

It explained how this world and my world how they were all parallel universes. And that they were all different with different creators. Then she uses almost half the book to explain our world about the magic there and all the different elements. But not once has she ever explained how to use or become a mage from my world. So either this means that the people of this world can't do such a thing. Or she doesn't think the humans of this world deserve the power from my world. I closed the book. I sighed tiredly. She's probably right. I look back at Solomon. For most of them anyway. I say with a small smile...


	5. Chapter 5: The Suffering of Fairy's!

Chapter 5: The Suffering of Fairy's

Lucy POV

I stood up and walked over to Solomon he was still on his first book. Yet i've finished most of the books i've wanted to read thanks to my Gale-Force reading glasses. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up at me. I handed him the glasses. "Here try these." I said. He looked at me in confusion before grabbing them and putting them on and he began to read.

"Holy crap! Lucy these glasses! They're amazing!" he said and then he closed the book. "I was only half way and yet i'm already finished! That's amazing! Really amazing! Thank you Lucy!" he said.

"No problem. You can use them as much as you want. Just remember to give them back when your done." I said. He nodded before grabbing his next book and getting straight back into it. I smiled at him before leaving the library. I walked through the streets. It's been so long since i've been without Fairy Tail. I wonder how they're doing?...

Natsu POV

I sat at the bar a drink in hand. I wanted to put a gun to my head. It's been more than two years since I lost Lucy. The girl i'm in love with. Sure I ignored her but that was because I was in love with her and it was mating season for me. So I made sure we were distanced enough. I went so far as to knock her out of the team for an unofficial amount of time. I was gonna bring her back I swear. And now i've lost her because i'm an idiot. Just because I was scared of rejection. I don't understand! How was I such an idiot. God dammit! I'm 19 now and I feel terrible. She's probably happy wherever she is. At least she better be alive... I sighed in despair. I saw master Mavis appear next to me. I turn to her.

"Yes first master?" I ask. God I sound pitiful.

"I don't even know why i'm doing this. But I really can't stand watching you suffer anymore. I know where Lucy is. She's in another world that she asked me to send her too." Mavis said I widened my eyes.

"W-What?! You knew where she was?! Why didn't you tell me before?!" I yelled at her.

"Because you broke her heart! She loved you too you idiot! And when she left she asked me not to tell you." Mavis said. I sat back down in my chair.

"Mavis i'm begging you. Take me to her. Take me to Lucy. I need Lucy. Please I love her..." I said in despair.

"I know. But I can't not yet anyway. Maybe in a few years. Right now she can't be pulled back into this world I want her to survive in that world first. Then i'll take you to her. And then it will be her choice whether she comes back or stays there. That way we can be sure her feelings for this new world will be just as strong as her feelings for this world..." Mavis said. I sighed in sadness but agreed as long as I will get to see her eventually. I can hold on for now...

Lucy POV

I stepped outside. I looked up at the sky. The stars here. They were the same. I wonder if it's like that everywhere. I smiled in the moons light. Everything was so different now. I lost my home. I became a apart of the revolution. And now i've got a horrible case of the blushes around a blue haired menace. I don't know what to do. And all I can see is the stars and how many of them there are. And how small I really am. I saw a few stars twinkle in the sky and I swear if I lined them it looked like a heart with a arse inside it. That's my mothers crest. I wonder if she's watching over me now. Is she happy, is she mad, is she proud, is she disappointed. I'll never know and that's what is always tugging at my heart. I sighed tiredly. What am I saying? I have to stop this. This home sickness of mine is becoming to much already.

I began letting myself use my magic to manipulate the sand. I began turning it into different kinds of objects and such. I heard someone behind me and I let the sand fall to the ground quickly before they saw. I turned to see Solomon.

"Hey. There's someone who wants to meet you." he said. I smiled and nodded. He helped me stand and then we walked inside and he handed me my glasses. And I thanked him for it. Then we walked in companionable silence. We got back inside and he covered my eyes I tried to struggle but eventually just let him lead me forward. Finally he stopped and uncovered my eyes and I saw one of the child manticore's. But this one was the same one, as the one that attacked me yesterday. I felt a little fear but then I saw it's kind smile.

"Hello! My name is Momo. I want to apologise for yesterday." the manticore said. I relaxed after that.

"Oh! I see. Well then. You don't need to worry! I've already forgiven you. I know you weren't yourself when it happened after all right?" I said with a smile. Momo smiled and said that I was correct. I smiled and we both went off to go play. Me and Momo were really close now. And when he told me about his father I felt horrible. It was my fault after all. I wanted to cry as I saw a few tears leak from Momo's eyes as he slept. I got up and walked forward and I wiped them away before leaving Momo where he was. I'm sure he'll be fine.

I looked around and I found Solomon in the library again. He looked up from his book and at me. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. I smiled and walked over. I sat next to him and he patted my head again. I blushed slightly but I loved the attention.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked me.

"Something like that." I answered.

"I see... well then, why did you come to me and not to Arba." he asked. I blushed darkly.

"It's just that I wanted to find either one of you. And I found you first is all." I said turning away.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright then." he said. Then he closed his book and settled it down on the table and suddenly he picked me up bridal style. I gasped.

"W-What are you doing?!" I exclaimed my face aflame.

"I'm taking you to the bed the manticores set up in here for me." he said. I just looked down and stopped struggling. I mean I don't really hate this position I guess... I saw a abed up ahead. Solomon lied me on ti and then he got in as well I blushed. I rolled over away from him but suddenly I was pulled into his chest as he circled his arms around me. I blushed even more.

"This is how we slept that night too. I remember my arms were around you like this. Like I was protecting you from everything coming to harm you." he said. I gulped slightly. "But then you went out into the big world all alone anyway. Stupid." he said.

"H-Hey!" I argued. He laughed. I just went back to sitting the other way again. But then I decided to be brave. I turn over and I wrap my arms around him best I could. "T-Thanks Solomon." I said before snuggling my head into his chest. "Your my hero." I said quietly before falling asleep. But the last thing I heard was a light chuckle from my new human pillow...

I woke up the next day to see me in the same position as when I went to sleep. I looked up Solomon's sleeping face is pretty cute. I got out of his hold and I went to go find the others. I woke everyone up and got Arba to wake up Solomon. I was saying hello to Momo when I heard Solomon call my name I turned to see him racing towards me. Then he hugged me tightly.

"God thank you! I thought you'd run off a again! I was so worried." he said. I smiled and patted him a little awkwardly on his back. He pulled back and told me we were leaving. I smiled in agreement. I said goodbye to Momo. Then we left their village. We decided to move to a bit of a a further point where we could cross without as much power.

But suddenly there were bangs and the sounds of shots fired we stopped the moving mountain and went outside to see Magician sky ships attacking us. They were using the manticore tribe and within it I saw Momo. Why? Why?! Why did this have to happen?! It's all my fault. This is what I was doing to them. Before I thought what I was doing was horrible, disgusting, a sin. But now it's so much worse. I collapsed to my knees. "W-Why? Why did this have to happen to them? Before they were all smiling. And they were happy. Why?" I said tears streaming down my face. I felt so horrible. So terrible at what i'd done. I was a monster. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ugo.

"Don't worry. It's ok. We know that you didn't mean to do this. We know. And you don't have to worry. We'll help them." he said before they all went forward and they used their magics.

They were all strong. But they weren't strong enough. There were so many people getting hurt. Suddenly I saw a blast headed for Momo. I raced forward and went in front of her just in time to activate my borg, then I was I front of Momo taking the blast. I blocked it from hitting Momo. But now I was a bit low on power. And I had some bad wounds since my borg isn't that strong. I breathed heavily. But i'll use everything i've got to help everyone! "I'm not gonna let you hurt anymore of my friends!" I yelled as I darted forward using my fire magic to give me a boost. I was above one of the ships. " Elemental Dragon slaying art! Activate!" I yelled and then my appearance changed my eyes turned a dark onyx, my nails became claws, my teeth became canines and my eyes slitted. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" I yelled. And punched the ship it exploded and crashed in a a sea of fire I growled as I turned to the next ship. All I could hear in my head was kill, destroy, hurt. And for now I decided i'd listen. I let my beast side over rule my body. My scales showing on my skin my features even more so animalistic. I launched myself forward and let my claws run through the top side of the ship and then as soon as I pulled my claws out the ship exploded. The I soared up and looked down at the scene. And I began my spell.

"I summon the fires from hell to my aid,

destroy all those who have true malice towards me,

drag them into your fiery depths,

to suffer for all eternity!

GEHENNAE IGNIS!"

My spell was launched and every magician not in the rebels were destroyed and every flag ship up in flames. All disintegrated and far away I let my power release and I was breathing heavily I heard everyone cheering. I smiled down at everyone. Solomon came to me. "What the hell was that?! I've never seen anything like it! You can use fire magic without a staff! How?!" he asked. "Let's just leave it at i'm special ok." I said. He tried to pester me but I shrugged him off every time. I can't tell him. Then he made speech about love to the Manticore's and that they should ally with us. They agreed. Then we went home. I couldn't stop myself about thinking about how amazing he really is...


	6. Chapter 6: 5 Years Later!

Chapter 6: 5 years later

Lucy POV

I finished up against those stupid magicians. I was checking the isolation barrier before leaving to go home back to the main base. Today I decided i'd stop wrapping my chest so it doesn't get in the way of fighting. I used to be able to fight just fine before. I can do that now too! I was back to my old self. Except my hair is still a a lot longer. It reaches to the middle of my thighs now a days. I smiled when I finally saw the eighth base. I was welcomed home and we all sat together, but I saw a a lot of the guys giving my chest a few glances. For which a particular one of them got hit for doing so. We just chatted for a awhile before Ugo said something about Solomon praising me. I blushed slightly. Before I got up they began snickering but it old them to shut up them knowing I was now about to go see Solomon. I began thinking. Can't believe it's been 7 years since I left Fairy Tail and my world. I wonder how everyone is doing. I forgave them a along time ago. But really I don't know how to go home. And to tell you the truth I don't really want to. I like it here. And i'm totally head over heals for Solomon. Though it ry to deny it. The others know I do. Just not him. That meanie. Why does he gotta be so dense?! I walked in to see Solomon and Arba sparring. They were both really strong. Unfair. They're so close. I slowly backed out of the room as I ran away. It hurt to see that. So much jealousy filled me. And then I began stress eating. "You can't come between them you know?" Ugo said. "I know..." I muttered back. Then Solomon and Arba entered the eating hall. They began eating while Ugo talked to them about how the quality of magoi was becoming worse. The. They said that they wanted to go meet an origin dragon. I stood up quickly.

"D-Did you say dragon?!" I exclaimed surprised. I've never met another dragon. And though it was unlikely. Maybe they knew something about Igneel and Co. Maybe. Just maybe they did. And if they did. Then I have to know.

"Hmmmm? Are you interested in dragons Lucy?" Arba asked.

"YES! Dragons hold so much information and knowledge and when I was younger I had a friend who wanted to find one that acted like his adoptive father. And I promised I'd help him! So I gotta ask her!" I exclaimed with pleading eyes.

"Don't be spoiled Lucy." Solomon said. I turned to him.

"B-But! Arba has gone before too right? Then now it's my turn! That's only fair right?" I said. He just sighed before agreeing. They told me she lived at the bottom of the continental rift. I took it with stride. As long as I get to ask her about the other dragons. We got to the rift and I looked down. "So how are we getting down there?" I asked. When suddenly I felt a harsh pressure against my back and it pushed me inside. I was falling. Falling. It's just like when I fell from the phantom lord building. I almost called out for Natsu. But then Solomon caught me. I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He argued about me holding him in weird places. Even though my arms were only around his chest like normal when I hugged him. Ugo told me about the red lions, and the mother dragons.

I heard Ugo talk about how Solomon's father was the one to create the Gunud towers. I see so that's why we feel the most responsible for what happens. I saw Solomon was really nervous. I went forward and I grabbed his hand. "It's alright!" I yelled.

"What?" Solomon asked me.

"You're helping everyone right now! And... We're fighting an devoting our powers to helping everyone because of you! Now that we've become like this!... We will always be on your side Solomon!" I yelled with faith in my words. I opened my eyes to see Solomon smiling at me.

"Yes... Thank you." He said. I smiled back. Then the talk about magoi began I watched silently. I want to ask my question. And as I studied this dragon all I could think was that it's what I imagined Sting's dragon Weisologia to look like. But I doubt it's Weisologia. I heard a bunch of talk I ignored. I wanted to ask my question. So badly. Finally they finished their talk. And asked the mother dragon if it was okay if I asked a question.

"Hello. My name is Lucy. I have a question. If you don't understand. Then please reject the thought of it. But if by any chance you do. Tell me everything. I'm begging you." I said.

"Ask away child." The dragon unearthly voice said. I took a a big breath trying to calm my nerves.

"Do these names mean anything to you. Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisologia, Skydrium, Acnologia, Mavis, and finally Zeref. Do you know these people?" I asked looking up at the dragon. The dragons eyes widened.

"I do. But the question is... How do you know them? They are very powerful beings. They are not from this world. So answer me this child." The dragon asked.

"I cannot. If I do. It could destroy this world and their people." I said. The dragon looked at me before nodding.

"I understand. Well then. You answers are simple. The two mages controlling life and death of Earthland are pitted against each other. One wishes to save their guild while the other tries to destroy it. Then the dragons. Well Acnologia is the faithful pet of the death mage. A horrible beast that one is. Then the others. They are in this world. They live far away on the other side of the world. All separated. Except one. Igneel is very close by. He lives halfway between me and the land of the red lions. I believe he should not be hard to find. If you wish I may take you to him?" The dragon said. I gasped.

"Y-You'd do that?..." I asked. I can't believe the dragons are so close!

"Yes of course I will." The dragon said. I collapsed to my knees. I felt tears leak from my eyes a a smile adorn my face. Finally... Finally... I can meet him. Igneel. Natsu's father. I'll meet him. I wiped away my eyes I looked back to Solomon.

"You must let me go." I said. Solomon nodded.

"But we will come with you." Solomon said. I smiled and thanked him with a hug. Then we all got on the back of the dragon and she flew through the darkness. It took a along time but we got there! It was a palace filled with lava and fire. Perfect for a afire dragon I guess. Suddenly we heard a a roar as soon as we landed. I looked to see a a large red dragon coming towards us. He landed in front of us.


	7. Chapter 7: Igneel!

Chapter 7: Igneel

"Mother dragon! How dare you bring humans here! To my territory! You will be punished!" Gi eels voice rang out. But I stood in front of her and my friends.

"Wait! Please! I asked her to bring me here! Please listen to me! I'm friends with your son Natsu Dragoneel! The fire dragon slayer you took under your wing! She only came here under my request! Don't hurt her!" I yelled out. Igneel froze. He looked at me. Then a bright light shone and then instead of the dragon stood a tall man with long lowing hair and red and black clothing and golden jewels.

"Y-You know Natsu?..." He asked. I nodded. He ran forward and pulled me into a hug. "Thank god. That must mean he's ok. He's alive." He said as he hugged me tighter. I patted him on the back as he hugged me. He pulled back. "But wait a minute. You shouldn't be here then. The only way you should be here is ifMavis brought you. Then he saw my hand he grabbed it and he looked at it. "Y-your a Fairy Tail mage?! No wonder! So a mage from the other world has finally come! I knew there was a anew energy in this world. But I thought it was Mavis coming for another visit. You must be struggling. Being so far from home and such. And from the smell of you. Mavis trained you. She taught you my magic huh? Lucky girl!" Igneel exclaimed with a a laugh. I gulped. Crap now Solomon knows. He's gonna be angry with me.

"Another world? Lucy? What's he talking about?" I heard Ugo ask. I turned sadly.

"I'm sorry guys. I haven't been entirely honest. I'm not from this world. I came from a a world also filled with magic. That's where I learned all those techniques that you guys can't master." I said. Then I pulled my fringe away. I let the illusion of my third eye dissipate. Showing my usual forehead. This is who I really am. I'm not like you. I'm sorry. But the reason I am here was because I no longer belonged in my own world. So I had no choice. I'm sorry. Really sorry..." I said lowering my head in shame. Suddenly I was pulled into the chest of Solomon as he hugged me.

"It's ok. You have you reasons right? Then it's fine." He said I felt tears well up in my eyes I latched onto Solomon and cried. Then I finished and I pulled away wiping my face. Then I took a breath and turned back to Igneel. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I felt like i'd just gained a little bit of the family I lost back then.

I sat down between Igneel and Solomon. I began talking about my adventures. About how Natsu would always come and save the day. I told them about Natsu's stupid catch phrase. Then I told them about Happy. And how they were both stupid as hell. And then I hit Igneel for not teaching Natsu how to read. He moaned in pain and I scolded him since he had to learn from Erza, and that would have been torture. Then I begun on Erza and Gray. Then I went on to tell them about Wendy and Carla. And Levy and Gajeel. I didn't forget anyone. All of my friends and family. And then after the grand magic games. I stopped.

"Well? What happened next?" Solomon asked.

"Ah well. That is the reason I left. You see not long after the GMG. Everyone began to ignore me. They left me alone. And then Natsu kicked me off the team so he could be with his childhood friend Lissana. Kinda funny right? I mean after all that. Just. (sigh) I guess it hit me pretty hard. So that's why I came here. I didn't want to be alone anymore. But that's ancient history. Natsu is 22 years old now. He's probably moved on. You know wi wouldn't be surprised if him and Lissana got married since I was gone. I mean it has been 7 years and I was a different person back then too you know so. I guess. He and I had a falling out of some sort I guess." I explained my head lowered. I felt tears n my eyes and I tried to will them back. But a few tears fell from my eyes. I looked up at them. "I-I don't know why I even care anymore. I mean I forgave them. So I shouldn't be sad anymore. But I still am. I guess I just miss home!" I said smiling. But ti was fake but i'm usually good at these so they should genuinely think I'm happy-

"Stop lying! Your obviously hurt. Why do you smile when your in pain?! If you wanna cry! Just cry already!" Solomon yelled at me. I looked at him with wide eyes. H-He... can tell?...

"I... well I... your right." I said looking down before lifting my knees to my chest and then I put my hands in front of my face and I cried. He's so right. I quieted down and was just sniffling now. I wiped my eyes and looked up I saw them all smiling at me. I blushed and hid my face in my hands. This was embarrassing. I heard laughing. They're lucky they're my friends. But instead I got up and walked over to Igneel. "Oi! This is payback for leaving Natsu all alone and making him search for you!" I yelled he looked up at me. "Lucy Kick!" I yelled as I kicked him far toward the other side of the territory and into one of the walls of the cavern. I turned back to the others. Anyone else wanna keep laughing?!" I asked. They all shook their head 'no'. I smiled and then we said goodbye to Igneel and he promised to come whenever I call him through telepathy. Which I can now do. Then we left the mother dragon took us back before we left her territory.


	8. Chapter 8: Courting!

Chapter 8: Courting

Then we went back to the base. We got home and celebrated and partied like usually. Then we went to sleep Arba and Solomon went on a mission the next day they didn't come back for a week. When they did Solomon was in a bad mood. I watched as Ugo asked about it. So that's why he hates people worshipping him. They talked about other things as well. Things I didn't really care about but then I heard 'sexual intercourse' I moved away from Arba. "D-Don't talk about that stuff so lightly!" I yelled my face aflame.

"Ah. Lucy! Your so innocent!" someone said. I felt the blush go away instantly.

"Eh? Really? Huh? I never knew I came across like that? Maybe I should do something to change that." I said sincerely wondering about it. I mean I don't really want to seem innocent. That's weird especially with how I used to dress and stuff. It is a bit weird.

"Wait a minute... Lucy... you are still a 'innocent' right." Falan asked.

"No offence. But is that really any of your business?" I asked with a blush. Falan and Wahid moved back and then ran to Solomon.

"You were supposed to watch her! You useless man you! Lucy's lost her innocence! It's all your fault Solomon all your fault!" they both yelled.

"Oi! I never said I wasn't! I just said I don't like being seen that way! I can't get a boyfriend no matter what." I said. Then I walked away all wobbly tears streaming down my face. I collapsed to my knees. "My love life is so messed up. My first love friend zoned me. And the guy I like now is doing the same thing and both of them are more interested in childhood friends. I'm cursed.. i'll be forever alone!" I yelled. Then I ran away. I heard my voice being called I get to the highest roof in the base. I looked out over the city. I sighed. This is becoming even harder. I want Natsu back. And then I want Solomon to like me. And I don't know who to commit too.

We went and had inner and then we went to bed I heard a knock on my door it was Arba I answered I was a asleep even though that proves i'm not. She came in and began talking and then she said "Lucy. Become Solomon's wife."

"W-What?" I asked then she went on to explain how we would both be his pillars of support. An did saw it in my head. She asked me to promise. And after a bit of saying how it was unfair I agreed.

The next day. I went straight up to Solomon. "Solomon! Please go out with me!" I pleaded with a blush on my cheeks. He just thought I was sleep talking. I went to go complain to Arba...

The next day I was sent on a mission to one of the isolation barriers. But something was wrong. Everyone's was hostile to each other I went to the Berserkers to find out what was going on. It turns out the magicians are making the species fight against each other so they could have higher status. I told the others to contact the main base. Solomon arrived when the fighting began. He separated everyone instantly. He decided to expel the magicians who were causing damage and confiscate the divine staves from the Berserkers and the Centaurs. Then one of the other magicians spoke out with lies about Solomon. I think I was about to break that guys neck. But instead I yelled out "That's a lie! Solomon is only 22!" then he countered if we could prove that. Then he began saying stuff how Solomon will turn out like his father, and that's when I snapped.

I walked forward and released the magic on the restriction barrier. "Take his head." I said. I heard people yelling for my reasoning for that. "What's wrong? You don't trust in him right? In that case kill him... What the hell have all of you been thinking? Has solomon ever behaved like a cruel king?! Didn't he say we would live as equals?! You can't trust the kindness of someone stronger than you?! Because you have a weak heart!" I yelled out.

"What did you say?!" the Berserkers answered back.

"Do you want to continue that way of living forever? Because of fear, you attack someone stronger than you... But you also want to be saved by a stronger person... you have to understand the feelings of those stronger around you... If anyone would search for someone weaker than he is and then kill them, the world would be full of enemy's! I can relate... the centaurs are afraid of the berserkers strength... And the berserkers are afraid of the centaurs intelligence... you are afraid that, sooner or later, your dear families would be attacked. But try to bring out your courage, and look around you. I'm sure that you will realise that we are not that different from each other! I'm not scared of the bigger and stronger species anymore! Because I know that, everyone wants to live together with their families and their loved ones without conflict... that's why I believe in him... If there is anyone who forgot about what this person has done and still suspicious of him! Stand in front of me!" I yelled. No one did. I turned to Solomon. "Solomon i'm sure you'll be alright! And even if you don't believe that, I will always say that you'll be alright. I will protect you!" I said with a smile.

"I see. Lucy from now on... I wont be looking down on you." he said and then we turned back to the crowd together. I was very happy.


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of Family!

Chapter 9: The Return of Family

Lucy POV

It's been three months since me and Solomon have been together but we're taking it slowly. I still blush a a lot when he kisses me. Me and him sleep together now though. It's quite nerve racking for me. But I get through it. And i'm sure i'm in love with him. But my mind will continue to wander to Natsu a bit. Me and solomon were walking together when he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and I literally turned into a puddle.

We were walking together. I haven't told anybody but today is my 18th birthday. I guess I should mention it. But I don't wanna. It just doesn't seem that important. We heard yelling and crashes we turned to see a bunch of different people. I heard them calling my name. But I don't recognise them. They look familiar, but... I gasp. It's Fairy Tail! I leave Solomon's side and began running towards them. "Everyone!" I call out. They all turn towards me.

"LUCY!" they all yell as they run towards me as well. I jump up and get caught into the arms of Mavis. Tears running down my face. She wrapped her arms around me and we collapsed to our knees as I cried on her shoulder. Everyone began celebrating suddenly I was enveloped in a hug by Elfman.

"Having Lucy back is man!" he yelled out happily. I laughed. Then I was in the kind arms of both Mira and Erza.

"We missed you!" they both said. And then as soon as I let go Happy flew into my chest and hugged me. I hugged him back happily.

"Lushy!" Happy exclaimed in tears. I laughed. Then I was pulled into a pair of cold arms. I looked back to see Gray.

"It's been too long Lucy." Gray said.

"Gray! Look at you! You look all old and stuff!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" he retorted while I laughed. Then I noticed something and I pushed myself away from Gray embarrassed.

"Gray! Clothes!" I exclaimed covering my eyes. I heard him freak out and go and try and find them. Suddenly I was pulled into a pair of warm arms. I turned back to see Natsu smiling at me. "N-Natsu?" I asked unbelieving.

"Yep! Miss me?" he asked.

"Of course you big idiot! You're my best friend!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"What's with that..." I heard him mutter.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, why are you so young? You should be 24 like the rest of us right?" he asked. I turned to Mavis.

"Why didn't you tell them?!" I demanded.

"Because this is funnier!" she said with a smile. I ran over and tackled her.

"You meanie!" I yelled as we both laughed. Then I realised we were in the middle of the base I ran over to Solomon. "Solomon! This is Fairy Tail. My guild." I said. He turned to them.

"I see. Well then. Thank you for taking care of Lucy in her younger years." he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I blushed at the close proximity. I looked up at Fairy Tail and they were looking between us in confusion.

"Everyone. This is Solomon. My boyfriend." I said with a blush.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Lucy got a boyfriend?! No way!" Cana exclaimed.

"Don't be mean!" I yelled at them. I saw a few of them glance at Natsu who seems frozen.

But Mavis suddenly says, "H-Hey Lucy. We brought you your old clothes. If they still fit you. And then we've got a butt load of presents to give you. Today is your birthday after all!" Mavis exclaimed happily. I froze.

"Wait a minute! Lucy you didn't tell us today was your birthday!" Falan exclaimed.

"Yeah now that I think about it. We've never celebrated her birthday." Wahid said.

"It's fine! You guys have done so much for me already! I couldn't ask for anymore!" I said.

"Lucy. You really gotta stop doing that. You are important to us. To me. So we gotta treat you the way you deserve." Solomon said hitting me lightly over the head. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh fine! Go ahead and celebrate my birthday then!" I said looking away with a pout. Everyone laughed at my expense I looked up at everyone. We were all together.

Then I remembered what Mavis said. "Wait did you say you brought my clothes?!" I asked her. She nodded and handed me a suitcase. I smiled before using my requip powers to put all of the clothes in my system the I requiped into my old white and blue outfit. The sleeveless shirt with blue strips being secured by my belt. My small blue skirt adorning my body. Then there was my brown combat boots. My keys and whip already strapped onto my side. I had my head tied up just like before. Except it was a a lot longer. "How do I look?" I asked everyone. Fairy tail grinned while Solomon and Co. all gawked at my outfit.

"You look like you did back then. Amazing." Mavis said with aa smile.

"Ah! These clothes are nostalgic right? It's been 7 years since i've worn this. It feels a bit strange." I said.

"Well of course. Your not the same person anymore you know?" Mavis said. A smile adorning her face.

"Yes you are correct. I'm not the same as I was back then." I said looking over at Solomon and smiling. He smiled back. I requiped back into my resistance clothes. "This is me." I said. My white top that held my chest and flared skirt that reaches my knees. My blue strap hanging over my shoulder, my hair left out and black flats adorning my feet. My keys and fluer d' etoils on my hip and my staff in hand. I run over to Solomon and hug him. He hugs me back.

"Yes. And I love you just the way you are." Solomon says. I blush and look up at him. Then he kisses me. It is short and sweet. But beautiful. I pull back and rest my head on his shoulder. I turn my head to look at Fairy Tail.

"But you will always be my family." I said raising my right hand that still has my Fairy Tail mark on it in the Fairy Tail sign. Everyone does the same. I laugh and run forward and into the arms of my family. We all laughed. Then I saw Little Asuka. She's 13 now. I walk over.

She looks at me before launching herself forward. "Aunt Lucy!" she exclaims tightening her hold on me. I laugh.

"Lucy-nee!" I turn to see a 19 yr old Romeo. I run over and hug him.

"Look at you! Your so big now! Your older than me! Can you believe it?" I ask.

"Yeah. But you'll always be my older sister." Romeo said. I laughed.

"Lucy-san." I heard a voice say. I turn to see a nineteen yr old Wendy. I gasp. Then I run forward. Me and her hug.

"Wendy I missed you!" I said.

"I missed you too!" she said.

Then I pulled back as soon as I saw Levy. I ran towards her and she hugged me tightly. "it's been too long." I said. She nodded. In agreement. We laughed. The reunions began. So many different nicknames were heard. Then it was already night time. I ran to Solomon. "Solomon! Can we have a party? Please?" I begged he laughed and agreed. I kissed his cheek in thanks and then we began partying. There were fights, there were silly dances, lots of food. I heard a sonf play and I dragged me, Levy and Mirajane to come dance. He also sang the song. We had so much fun. I missed this. I'm so happy. My family is with me again. And Mavis gave me the spell on how to go back and forth between the worlds. I thanked her. And then everyone slept together. I slept snuggly next to Solomon. I leaned against his shoulder and he leaned his head against mine. I was so very happy...


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Yours, And You Are Mine!

Chapter 10: I'm Yours, And You Are Mine

Lucy POV

I watched as Fairy Tail left. They asked me to follow them but I couldn't possibly. I have to stay here. The resistance needs me after all. Solomon needs me. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Solomon. He kissed my forehead and I blushed deeply. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He was my anchor to this world and as long as he is here. So will I. I pulled back and we went to dinner. People were still partying. But it wasn't as loud. There was no sudden rises or drops in the temperature from Gray and Natsu's power. It was kinda lonely. But as long as I know they're ok. Everything will be fine. Me and Solomon went to bed. I slept next to his snug in his arms. Seeing my family again. I've finally let go of Natsu. So tonight i'm gonna stop with the baby steps. It's alright now. Everything is gonna be fine now. I reached up and kissed Solomon.

"Lucy?" he asked as soon as I pulled away. But I just kissed him again. My blush becoming very prominent. I was slowly pushed onto my back and Solomon leaned over me. "Lucy? Are you sure?" he asked. I blushed.

"It's ok now. I've made you wait so long because I was ready. But i'm ok now. I'm yours Solomon." I said. He smiled down at me and then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back but then he bit my bottom lip. I gasped and he moved his tongue into my mouth. I tried to fight for dominance but he one and over ruled my mouth. It was amazing. I was getting so aroused at this and the smell of him was driving me crazy. He was aroused too and it's driving me insane. We parted a aline of saliva still connecting us. He smirked down at me as I breathed heavily.

"You know. You looking like that. It's very sexy." he whispered in my ear. I blushed and gave a little squeak as he grabbed a ahold of my hips. I felt his arousal as he began rubbing himself against me. And from what I was feeling all I could say was that he was massive. Then he began kissing my neck and nipping at it.

"Solomon!" I moaned his name followed by a few other sounds and harsh breathing.

"That's hot." he said. Then he began kissing down my collar bone. I moaned a bit at the trails of kisses and nips left there by him. Finally he reached the beginning of the valley between my breasts. He looked up at me and I smiled before grabbing his right hand and guiding it to my right breast. I pushed his hand against it.

"It's ok. You can touch me wherever you like. I'm your remember?" I said. He smiled at me and planted a quick kiss on my lips before he began kneading my breasts with his hands. I moaned. I heard him chuckle a bit. Then he bit my neck making me arch into his hold then he reached behind my back and undid my shirt. He let me settle down on the bed again as he removed my shirt and uncovered my chest just being held barely by my white bra with a a few frills. I blushed as I watched his eyes watch my chest as I was breathing. He looked like a predator. He began kissing the tops of my breasts hotly. I squealed at the attention. He was kneading them too. And I think my mind was about to go blank. When suddenly he ripped away my bra. I gasped as as soon as he did he latched onto one of my nipples with his mouth. Biting it, and he was pinching the other one. He did this switching between them until they were both really hard.

"Ah! Solomon!" I screamed as me bit down harder. Then he pulled away and kissed me I kissed him back. When we pulled back he smiled at me and laughed at my embarrassed expression. I puffed out my cheeks before I thought of something and I smirked. I reached up my knee and began nudging against his crotch. His laughing stopped instantly and instead he was groaning. I smiled. He looked down at me.

"Heh. That was a nice surprise." he said.

"You know I just live to please you Solomon." I said with a sneaky smirk on my face. He laughed.

"And I you." he said and then he reached down and he pushed down my knees and then he then was using his knuckled to brush up against my vaginal lips. I squeaked and tried to close my legs but he wedged them apart and continued to nudge me. "Whoa Lucy. You already really wet you know?" he said. I blushed darkly.

Suddenly Solomon stopped. I whined at the loss of the ecstasy. He chuckled and his voice was so low and hot. "W-Why did you stop?" I asked looking down at him. He leaned up.

"Because if I kept going you would of came. I don't want you to do that until i'm inside silly." he said. I gulped. He chuckled once again at my expense. Then he reached down he pulled away my panties. I gasped as he pried my legs open and then he just topped and stared. He stared like an animal ready to pounce.

"Solomon. Please don't just stare." I said. I was blushing. I was so very turned on.

"Heh. Alright then. Tell me what you want Lucy." he said.

"I-I want you clothes off! I want you inside me!" I exclaimed embarrassed.

"I see. Well you wish is my command." he said.

I opened my eyes when I heard the rustling of clothes and I saw that Solomon had removed his shirt. He was beginning on his pants. But I wanted to touch his chest. His muscles. They were jus so inviting. I sat up and he looked down at me in surprise. I reached out my hand and rested it on his chest. It was hot. I trailed my hands over his muscles. Moving down to his abs. I wanted to touch everything. I leaned up and kissed Solomon's jaw. I heard him grunt slightly as I moved my hands against his skin. "Solomon. I love this. I love you. You feel amazing. Your amazing. I love you. I've loved you for such a long time." I said as I rested my head on his chest gripping his shoulders.

"I see. I'm sorry for making you wait Lucy." Solomon said. Then he moved away from me a bit. "Close your eyes." he said. I complied. I heard more rustling. Then I felt hands on my thighs lifting me up slightly.

"Solomon?" I asked.

"You can open them now." he said. I did and I saw he was naked and his cock was out. I gulped. It was so big and it was so tempting. I slowly looked up to Solomon to see his eyes full of lust and yet they were soft. "Lucy. This is your last chance. If you want to stop. Tell me now. And then we'll save this for another day." he said. I shook my head.

"No. I said I was yours. And I am. I want this. I want us." I said with my own smile. He nodded and then he positioned himself at my entrance. I gulped lightly. He looked at me.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." he said before he slowly moved it in. it shut my eyes it was painful it was stretching my walls.

"A-Ah!" I yelled out as I felt him stop at my hymen. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were shut too but the expression on his face was pure ecstasy. I looked down. He was parely a quarter of the way in. I took a big breath. Before I took the initiative and slammed myself down on him. "AHHHH!" I screamed.

"L-Lucy?! why'd you do that?!" he questioned.

"Just because we waited or went slow doesn't mean it'll hurt any less. If we just get that hard part over with then the sooner we can get to moving without it hurting." I said my eyes shut tightly. We both stayed eerily still. If either of us moved we both knew that for one it would hurt me, and drive Solomon crazy. The only sound was our harsh breathing and my occasional whimpers, and his grunts. Finally the pain numbed and instead of pain it was pleasure. The feeling of being full like this. It was insane! I moved myself against Solomon and he took that as the ok to begin moving. He started slow at first but my continuos moans spurred him on. Soon we were rocking together ferociously. I screamed "Solomon!"

"Lucy!" he gritted out as well. The sounds of our skin smashing together was so loud and the moans and grunts coming from our mouths. But the most prominent thing was the sound of my heart bursting out of my chest. It was like a continuous drum beat. Finally I saw stars as I came. And then Solomon continued to pound me as well. It was amazing. My pleasure was now skyrocketing. "Lucy! I'm cumming Lucy! I'm cumming!" Solomon yelled out and then I felt his hot seed spill into me and I moaned his name. Finally he rolled off of me and we both collapsed. Once I got in control of my breathing I turned over and I leaned my head against him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled the blankets over us. We were cuddling under the blankets letting just the truth of us being together in each others arms lull us into a perfect sleep...


	11. Chapter 11: Pregnant and Rukh!

Chapter 11: Pregnant and Rukh

It's been three months since me and Solomon and that night. And many more nights after that. But since last week i've been getting morning sickness, and I know perfectly well what that means. I'm pregnant. I don't think Solomon knows yet. He just seems so oblivious. I sighed.

I was walking to the library to look for Solomon. I'm gonna tell him. I have to tell him. I opened the library doors to see him reading like usual. I smiled before walking and sitting next to him. I felt him wrap an arm gently around my shoulder. I leaned into him. This... this was perfect.

"Hey Solomon?" I asked. He looked at me while closing his book.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"I was wondering. Do you ever want kids?" I asked.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

"I was just... you know... wondering..." I trailed off.

"Hmmm... well I think i'd really love having a brat of my own around." he said. I looked up at him.

"Really?! You mean it?!" I asked.

"Of course!" he said with a grin. "Now... why don't you tell me the real reason you came to ask me about this." he said. I pulled back in surprise.

"How did you know?" I asked him shocked.

"Your a horrible lier." he said. I punched him in the arm lightly. Before sighing and looking at my hands that rested in my lap. "Come on. What is it?" he asked.

"You won't be angry?" I asked.

"I don't know what it is." he said. I sighed again.

"I'm pregnant." I said. I felt him freeze.

"What?..." he asked.

"I said i'm pregnant okay! This is why I was scared to tell you! Your angry!" I exclaimed as I put my head in my hands.

"Woah! Lucy! I'm not angry! I'm ecstatic! We're having a kid!" he said with a big smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Of course i'm happy. I love you remember?" he said. I felt tears prick at my eyes but I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him and cried as he held me. I laughed through my tears. J was so happy. We were both celebrating. Finally we pulled apart and kissed. Then we pulled apart again and we got up. We went to go tell the others. I decided to slow conception with my magic so the baby can come into this world happy. Everyone agreed that was a good idea.

"Hey have you thought of a name?" Ugo asked me. I smiled. Then I held my stomach tenderly.

"Yes. I've already decided." I said.

"Eh?! Tell us!" Arba demanded.

"No way! It's a surprise!" I yelled back at her. She pouted before we all laughed. Everything is okay for now. Everything is just fine...

Everyone has been begging Solomon to become a king lately. But I don't know if that is really best. But it reminded me of the past...

I remember when I was younger. I had no idea what this world was truly like. I lied and told everyone they'd had me in that room since before I could remember. I don't know if they believed me or not but that wasn't the problem. When I found out that Solomon was elder Davids son. I became a little scared. That man once visited me in my chains and he took it upon himself to torture me. But I could see the obvious differences. Solomon was kind, cold, but kind. He reminded me of a less violent and non-stripping Gray. It was kind of funny. And I began to feel like Natsu the way me and him would argue all the time. It's sorta stupid really...

I can't believe things were really like that. I mean look at us now. We're together. We're having a baby for gods sakes. I was knocked out of my stupor by Solomon announcing something.

"If you say a king is necessary for the world we're aiming for, then I will become king." he said. I gasped. Is Solomon really ok with that?

The next day I stood by Solomon as he showed himself to the people in royal robes. He was now our king. Then we were called to Ugo's office. He began explaining about the 'rukh'. Then he said that everyone has an amount of rukh in them. Is it like 'that'?

"Hey Ugo. By an amount of rukh in them do you mean that it's like their life force? Sorta like what we refer to as a soul of sorts?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise but he nodded I thought about it.

"Do you know anything about this Lucy?" Solomon asked me.

"Well where I come from we have a container of magic that is more of a spiritual thing. It's much like a bottle of water. While we use our magic our bottle becomes less ful and then we absorb our magic from the earth around us. Or if we are in a serious condition that it could be vital and kill us we have something called a magic transfer where we can transfer magic from one person to another who is in need of that magic. But it is best to use someone who has the same magic as you do. Otherwise that person will have the wrong power flowing through their veins and that could kill them just as badly if the persons magic isn't compatible with it. Such as if you were a water mage and then you were in this situation. And ice mage would be one of the only things that would work for you other than water. But if it was a transfer from a fire mage that person could die from the different magics fighting against each other and the body not being used to said magic. That's why I don't like to use my magi from the other world to much. This earth lacks in the same magic that fils my containers so if i'm not careful my life could literally run out before it has time to refill. And when you run out entirely that's it. No second chances or magic transfers. It's actually pretty bad when your a kid. Your magic container starts out small and using your magic takes it to fast. It can run out to quickly. That's the big cause of death in children where I come from. But this world obviously over flows with magoi so it shouldn't be to hard for your containers to refill. If that's the concept. If it is that you have an amount of rukh to last you and then if it doesn't refill and that's what makes you die then that's that. I'd have to do a magic medical scan to be sure. But that's about all I know about it." I said looking up. Ugo face was shocked.

But then I remembered something. "Oh and there's one more thing. Your magic isn't determined when your born. It's determined by how you act. Such as when I was born I had the magic. But that's all. Then some natural tests fall into place and they determine your magic. Such as if you wanted a metal door to close because you were to lazy as a kid and it did. That would determine your magic as metal control. But before that you had magic. People call it one magic. It's the most powerful magic. If you can keep some of your magic un turned you can have more than one magic. That's one of my personal skills. I can use one magic so I can use any kind of magic without it killing me. Because of said things i'd be the strongest mage back in my world. Because no one else has been able to control the one magic since the creators. And no I have no idea what or who the creators are." I said before they could ask questions about it.

"Lucy. Could you do that magic scan?" Solomon asked me.

"Sure." I said. "But I need a volunteer." I said. Solomon came forward and smiled at me. I smiled back. I got him to lie down on the table. "Ready?" I asked he nodded. "Alright then! Sky dragon magic! Healing! Magic scan!" I chanted and then a screen appeared on top of Solomon it was scanning him. Once it finished I sighed. I'm glad it worked. "Archive magic! Scan retrieval!" I chanted again.

Then the scan turned into a small version and floated towards me as if it was a piece of paper I grabbed it and then I sat down on an chair and began studying what I could see. "Alright! Well Ugo's theory is correct about the different realms and such!" I said as I pulled apart the scan to show them in one scan that could be split into three, that held Solomon's anatomy. Like there was one with his skin on which I left his clothes on for. That sight is mine only. Then there was another with his muscle tissue then another with his bone structure. "This is Solomon's anatomy. The material world." I said.

Then I showed them the next scan which was his body with vectors that were moving around. "This is the vector world, the world that pushes the magic around Solomon's body to circulate it when he needs it." I said showing them the scan. I heard a few wows and surprised looks at being able to see the same world that Solomon sees.

Then I grabbed the last scan which looked a bit like his heat signature except in different shades of gold. "This is your magic that is in your body. I'll need to heck something though. Solomon can you use a bit of magic?" I asked. He nodded and used some slight water magic. The power levels toned down a bit. But then as I studied it I could see it slowly filling up again. "Yep it's the same as my world. You use magic it refills. It doesn't just have a limit." I said. They all nodded in understanding. "But in my world we don't need anything to absorb the magic. You guys have those third eyes and such. If you ever lost those you would have a limit of whatever your magic was then and magic is our life force if you run out you will die." I said. They all nodded again.

Then I grabbed Solomon's magic scan. I made it so my archive magic could scan for the 'rukh' in him. Then I created a pair of glasses and I engraved in the magic castings so it could scan for the stuff then I put them on and I looked around yep I can see the rukh in everyone. And it around the world. "Ugo was right about rukh having a bird like form." I said.

"How do you know?" Solomon asked.

"Because i'm seeing it." I said. Then I took of the glasses and handed them to hi hie put them on and gasped.

"My god... this is amazing..." Solomon said.

"Thank you." I said. "Well that's about all I can show you because there isn't much else I can do. I mean I can create those glasses but that's about it. Also if you'll look you can see that each and every rukh bird is equal." I said.

"Y-Your right." he said.

"Ugo continue your research. Because that's all I can tell you." I said. He nodded and thanked me and said we should work together a bit. I agreed that would be best...


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle!

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

The next day the final battle began I couldn't shake the feeling it was to easy to beat everyone. Then we all got to elder David's chambers and we found Arba already killing everyone. It was already over?... no way... it was that easy?... everyone began to celebrate but then the elder suddenly turned into fake dolls. What?! Does that mean?! "Everyone it's a trap!" I yelled but it was too late there was a barrier around the cathedral. Shit! Suddenly a screen appeared behind us. We turned to see the screen light up. Then we saw people running. "T-That's our base! That's our home!" I yelled. Everyone began yelling and freaking out I was frozen. We fell right into his trap!...

"Ugo! Can you get us out of here?!" Solomon demanded of him. I watched as he said it was impossible for him. I growled and I moved forward. I pushed him out of they way.

"I'll do my best." I said. "Archive magic! Infiltrate!" I chanted and then I large orange circle appeared beneath my feet. Then I key board appeared before me I took a breath and began. My fingers on the keys faster than ever before. My eyes focusing on every code every password everything. Then I saw it. The only way to dispel the barrier. Is to... I see. I have to. But I did one more thing. I took my child out of my belly and encased him in magic. And then I put him in a requiped bag. "Ugo come here. I said still typing as fast as possible he came to my side.i handed him the bag quickly. "Protect that for me. And do not open it till this war is over do you understand?" I asked him I saw him nod in the corner of my eye. "Thank you. Now I can only keep that barrier open for so long. I ask of you to leave me behind. I will always join you when the barrier dispels which should be in two hours. But you have to get outside get to that barrier and then as soon as I open it go as fast as you can, and don't turn back. Do you all understand?" I said.

"Lucy-!" Solomon tried to argue.

"I told you. I'll be fine. I promise." I said. I looked away from him. I don't want him to see the tears in my eyes. I'm sorry Solomon. But the truth is I can't keep that promise. I'm about to die. Will you ever forgive me? I wondered in my mind. I heard them call for me to open it. I did so but then the countdown from three began. This whole place will blow up. I encased myself in the strongest borg I could manage. As a last attempt to save my life. Then the building blew up and I was knocked around. But then everything faded to black. Am I really dead?...

Solomon POV I flew away but suddenly the building behind us blew up. I turned and saw it in ruins. L-Lucy is gone?... she sacrificed herself for us I growled. I'll kill David! I'll kill him! I flew towards the base as fast as possible. I will kill him!

Lucy POV I woke up and looked around I was in the ruins of the cathedral I got up and I felt my magic wasn't to strong. But I had enough to help everyone! I soared up into the sky to see David about to self-destruct with Solomon. I used Light dragons roar to launch him away from Solomon but Davids Proximity still hurt Solomon. He was falling. I soared forward and grabbed him as I lay him on the ground him in my arms. He's in critical condition. I casted healing spell on him but he will need to rest. I looked up at everyone.

I was to weak to even fly anymore. I turned to the side and coughed. There was blood. To much blood I need a magic transfer now! I called out Loki. And he did as a I asked him. Then he went back I breathed I had at least quarter of my magic back now thank god. But now we must leave. Ugo carried Solomon back and Arba took me on her staff. I didn't have nearly enough magic to fly just yet.

When we got back I stayed by Solomon's side. Refused to move. Everyone was crying and sad. We'd lost so many people... so many friends... it hurts on what we lost but we still had things to do. Within 2 days Solomon woke up. Everyone was worrying about him and such then when he began talking about a distortion in space because of Davids staff. Then he was surrounded by a bright light he told me not to come near but I did anyway. I refused to lose him. No way is that going to happen!

When I opened my eyes we were flying through some kind of space and then we saw it the supposed god of this world Ill Ilah. I was mesmerised. This much rukh. How is there this much? Then it reached out and it touched us. And I gasped. Everything. Everything is clear. Everything is destiny. Everything is a path that has been decided. Then Solomon said that he was going to share god with everyone. But that means he'll be gone wont he?... "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" I yelled as I ran forward and grabbed Solomon. "I WON'T LET YOU!" I yelled again. As I cried holding onto the staff with him. "I WON'T LOSE YOU! EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO DIE INSTEAD!" I cried out as pushed Solomon away. He gasped as he was pushed into the arms of Ugo. I felt tears flow down my face then I turned away and I put everything I had into the spell still in action I gave it my very soul. All of my magic everything that I now have. I gave it to Ill Ilah. To change things. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough! Suddenly I felt all of my spirits summoned around me. They were helping me. Finally I turned back to Solomon. "I love you..." I said before I felt myself fading away. He ran forward and tried to grab me and I gasped as he did. He latched onto me tightly.

"I'm not letting you go alone! Because that's what I promised!" he yelled and then me and him both held onto the staff and faded away together forever to be with god. Where we watched over the world and tried our best to give everyone guidance through Ugo-kun. This world will come to and end. We can tell but everyone will be ok. I'm sure of it!...


End file.
